cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bellinghamsolvakia
Bellinghamsolvakia is a preferably peaceful nation whose citizenry adamantly believe that true peace may only be obtained from the absolute subjugation of an enemy or through the mutually assured annihilation of itself and its enemy. ---- A History A Formation Bellinghamsolvakia came into existence one mild summer evening when the previously unknown tyrant, Daemox, fleeing his home town, subverted the ruling governance of Bellingham and gained complete control of the city. While the founding coupe was bloodless the city state's subsequent growing pains were not. The ruler of Bellinghamsolvakia engaged neighboring city states in open combat successfully winning each war it instigated. Seeing the benefit of allying oneself for economic and militaristic success Daemox sought to found a collection of like minded nations. Bellinghamsolvakia and a handful of other nascent nations founded the Dark Brotherhood Alliance and the seeds of history were sewed. A Reformation After successfully pacifying the neighboring cityies and bringing them into their cause Bellinghamsolvakia began to win over converts through diplomacy and culture alone. During this time the city-state was undergoing a cultural revolution and the citizens were beginning to vie for more say within the aging system. To further exacerbate these growing pains Bellinghamsolvakia proceeded with another aggressive military campaign against a nation of similar strength. Bellinghamsolvakia's military launch a successful campaign sending the enemy nation into anarchy. However Daemox had underestimated the enemy populaces resolved and seemingly over night the enemy nation had rebuilt its military threefold. Plainly seeing the costly war that was about to unfold, and the less than stable situation developing domestically, Daemox sent a diplomatic treatise announcing his nations willingness to stand down to prevent a costly war for both sides. The enemy nation wisely accepted and while no reparations were ever paid by Bellinghamsolvakia, and the foray was a technical success the near-war cost Daemox his absolute grip on his populace and signified a new era for his country. The Abandoning Following the cultural revolution, the people of Bellinghamsolvakia began to loose interest in maintaining its initial diplomatic ties. The nation found itself repeatedly fending lesser allied nations and intervening to prevent full scale war between neighboring alliances. Shortly after these sentiments began to rise the people of Bellinghamsolvakia discovered the Fifth Column Confederation. Following a brief fact finding mission the People decided to absolve their existing ties with the Brotherhood and on October 13 formed new loyalties with the FCC, which shared its new found dedication to technological and economic advancement while maintaining a strictly defensive nature. Fallout Immediately following Bellinghamsolvakia's official expatriation from the Brotherhood a former ally instigated military actions against a sovereign nation of the GOONS alliance, while the immediate circumstances following these actions remain unclear the end result was simple and obvious: total annihilation of the Brotherhood's remaining members. Several ranking members of the Brotherhood were sanctioned and were nearly ZI'd. During this time lesser members of the Brotherhood sought aid from their former ally but were denied. The people of Bellinghamsolvakia were not interested in continuing their support of their former alliance and severed all economic ties with them. Affiliations Current The Fifth Column Confederation Past The Dark Brotherhood Relevant Links Bellinghamsolvakia's Official Cyber Nations Page Category:Nations